Pris celui qui croyait prendre
by Darness K. M
Summary: Recueil d'OS Multiship, toute saison confondus, une seule constante : Du Bottom!Derek. ( Donc du Porn et peut-être des personnages légèrement OOC )


**Soyez indulgent, j'ai écris ce chapitre entre 1h et 2h du matin ( Nouvel horaire inspiration ? XD )**

 **Donc ce recueil sera Multiship avec Bottom!Derek, ce quoi, soyons d'accord, n'a aucun intérêt à part de baver. J'aime baver et vous faire baver. J'aime aussi en faire baver à certains et ils le savent.**

 **Ship : Scott/Derek**

 **Et si une seul vient chouiner parce que c'est du Scerek, je ne fais pas de Sterek ! J'espère que je suis assez clair.**

* * *

Tout avait commencé un peu étrangement. Dans le sens où la situation était étrange de toute façon, de n'importe quel point de vue. Bon surtout celui de Derek qui n'avait jamais imaginé, pas une seule seconde, que les choses puissent déraper ainsi. Si, le terme déraper pouvait être totalement employé puisque la situation lui échappait totalement.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu dominer Scott quand il était alpha. Mais dominer... de façon alpha, quoi. Il n'avait pas autre chose en tête à ce moment-là, ni à un autre moment d'ailleurs, soyons clairs là-dessus, il n'avait jamais, grand Dieu JAMAIS eu des vues sur Scott. Alors comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point ? Ça, il aimerait qu'on lui expliquer. Genre maintenant, tout de suite, le plus vite possible serait le mieux.

C'était arrivé juste après cette histoire avec Jennifer. Alors que Scott était devenu un putain de True Alpha juste sous ses yeux. Bon Dieu ! Qui l'aurait imaginé ? Certainement pas lui. Que son fou d'oncle psychopathe – sociopathe pardon – engendre un véritable alpha avec sa morsure, ça... ça le dépassait. C'était lui qui aurait dû être l'alpha. Lui et personne d'autre. Sauf que maintenant il était redevenu un Bêta, le Bêta de Scott. Voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Ce qu'il était devenu après tant d'efforts, après avoir tué son oncle pour obtenir ce pouvoir...

Mais tout ceci n'était encore rien comparé au ridicule de la situation actuelle. Scott était venu sans prévenir, le rejoignant dans ce loft qu'il avait investi il y avait encore peu de temps mais qui avait déjà vécu des drames. Peter et Cora n'étaient pas là, et pour cause, Peter habitait un appartement dans le centre ville, et Cora passait quasiment tout son temps là-bas, n'aimant pas trop voir Derek broyer du noir, d'autant plus que c'était sa faute s'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs d'alpha.

Il l'avait rejoint et alors que Derek pensait qu'il venait lui annoncer une nouvelle menace, Scott s'était mis à l'embrasser. C'était une attaque ! Une attaque terroriste ! Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que Derek aurait dû le repousser, mais il ne l'avait pas fais. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et ça faisait partie des choses qu'il aimerait savoir dans l'immédiat. Il lui avait rendu son baiser, comme un con, comme le désespéré de l'amour qu'il était. Peut-être était-ce cela qui les liait ? Scott venait de rompre avec Allison, lui venait de perdre Jennifer, même si elle n'avait fais que le manipuler, il l'aimait vraiment. C'était atrocement douloureux d'avoir de nouveau fais confiance à une femme qui vous a trahis. Encore une fois.

Il avait grogné de contentement contre ses lévres, se laissant aller, parce qu'il savait qu'avec lui il pouvait. Il avait confiance en Scott plus qu'en toute autre personne. Peter l'avait trahis. Cora sortait de nulle part. Jennifer l'avait manipulé. En qui pouvait-il encore avoir confiance en ce bas monde ? La réponse était évidente, en celui qui était venu l'aider alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. En celui qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, malgré le danger, malgré qu'il aurait dû, malgré son caractère exécrable, malgré... tout ça. Il était toujours là, même aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était du réconfort mutuel, mais ça lui convenait. Au moins pour cette fois.

Ils ne se dirent rien, pas besoin de paroles, ils se sont compris à la seconde où l'alpha a posé ses lèvres sur celles du Hale. Ils montèrent rapidement dans la chambre, se déshabillant assez rapidement, dans des gestes fouillis, comme s'ils étaient trop pressés ou qu'ils avaient peur que l'envie parte comme elle était venue.

Vous vous demandez sûrement quel était le problème alors ? On n'y vient.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se pelotant, à présent leur deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre, tombant dans le lit King Size super confortable de Derek, approfondissant le baiser comme s'ils se cherchaient l'un l'autre. Mais ils étaient là, plus proche l'un de l'autre jamais. Leurs sexes tendus s'entrechoquaient, se rencontraient, provoquant des râles rauques chez les deux loup-garous. Derek sentit les doigts de son alpha taquiner ses petits boutons de chair, le faisant grogner sous la sensation toute nouvelle. On ne lui avait jamais peloté les tétons avant ce soir et ce n'était pas désagréable. Il descendit, caressant le torse du latino, avant de venir lécher sa verge tendue qu'il tritura de diverses façons rien que pour voir le plaisir se peindre sur son visage. Sans parler des gémissements qu'il poussait, tout à fait indécent.

Rapidement, Scott l'attira pour qu'il se retrouve en soixante-neuf ce qui lui convenait très bien puisqu'il pouvait continuer à lui faire du bien tout en prenant son pied à un autre endroit. L'idée était plaisante. Pourtant, ça ne se passa pas exactement comme il se l'était imaginé. Alors qu'il continuait ce qu'il avait entreprit, il sentit la main du plus jeune le caresser tout d'abord, avant que quelque chose d'humide vienne s'attarder entre ses fesses. Il poussa un petit gémissement de surprise.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que... ?! »

Il voulut se redresser mais Scott bloqua son bassin avec force, l'obligeant à rester ainsi. Il continua son manège, sa langue se promenant sur cet orifice qu'il convoitait, une de ses main le branlant doucement en même temps. Derek se sentait vraiment étrange, mais surtout soumis et il détestait ça. Il détestait être un bêta, encore plus à cet instant. Il serra les dents, se refrénant pour ne pas laisser trop de plaisir à l'alpha, mais il sentait le plaisir affluer dans son corps, cette douce chaleur lui montant dans les reins.

Il pensait que ça allait être terminé lorsque Scott relâcha son bassin, mais ce ne fut que pour pénétrer un doigt en lui, réussissant à le faire gémir cette fois. Par dépit, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser le véritable alpha dominer toute la partie, il revint s'occuper de la proéminence qu'il reprit en bouche. Un autre doigt s'insinua en lui, le faisant grogner, alors qu'il suçait activement le latino et que ses hanches se mettent à bouger au même rythme sans même s'en rendre compte.

Jugeant que Derek était assez préparé, Scott retira ses doigts, le plus âgé relâchant le membre en le sentant faire, se sentant mitigé sur ce qu'il ressentait. Si Scott décidait subitement d'arrêter là, il allait se sentir frustré plus que jamais, et il pourrait faire une grosse bêtise suite à ça. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Hale se retrouva plaqué contre le lit avant même de le réaliser, quand ce fut le cas c'était trop tard, le dureté du plus jeune le pénétrant déjà et le faisant grogner alors que ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans son matelas.

« Putain Derek... T'es si serré. »

« évidemment... Abruti... » Cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

« Si tu savais ce que je rêve de te faire depuis que t'as essayé d'avoir l'ascendant sur moi. » Confia l'autre.

Derek pourrait demander ce qu'il entendait par-là, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir envie de lui faire, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, la main de l'alpha s'abattant sur ses fesses qu'il claqua avec force, le faisant gronder. McCall se mit ensuite à bouger en lui, d'abord doucement, mais le sentant peu à peu se détendre, ne tarda pas à s'activer, sentant le plaisir grimper en même temps. Et pas que le sien, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Derek et c'était sans doute encore meilleur ainsi.

Il trouva par mégarde le point sensible du loup, le faisant gémir d'une façon qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Amusé et excité, il continua de viser ce point, allant de plus en plus vite, leurs rythme cardiaque accélérant, ils gémirent finalement de concert alors que l'alpha se répandait dans son bêta sans aucun scrupule.

Essoufflé, il se retira doucement avant de se laisser choir prés du loup de naissance qui avait à présent rentré les griffes et reprenait son souffle lui aussi.

« Super... comment je vais expliquer maintenant que je sens comme toi ? » Râla finalement celui-ci.

Mais en tournant son regard vers Scott, sans s'y attendre son cœur rata un battement devant son sourire tendre. Il comprit que pour lui c'était un moyen comme un autre de le marquer comme sien. Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser chastement, se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il lui montre comment on marque quelqu'un à la façon d'un loup.

* * *

 **Alors ? Assez chaud pour vous ou pas encore assez ? :p**


End file.
